


Latin is the Language of Love

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [30]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Jed knows Latin, Latin, Love Confessions, M/M, Octy's being a pain and just speaking latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius is speaking Latin, and Jedediah is starting to get annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latin is the Language of Love

Octavius was being a complete pain, in Jedediah’s opinion.

The Roman was refusing to speak in English, but, even worse, he wasn’t even making any sense in Latin.

“ _Eggs, bacon, milk and cheese._ ”

“Why are you talking in Latin, Octy?!?” The cowboy asked, exasperated.

It wasn’t as though Jedediah couldn’t understand the man - the blond had learnt the language in his previous life - it was that fact that he was making no sense half of the time. Obviously, he spoke in real sentences sometimes; giving instructions to his men and speaking to Ahkmenrah were instances of this.

“ _Because this is highly amusing._ ” The centurion smirked. “ _You do not understand me - I could be saying anything right now, and you have not a clue._ ”

The cowboy realised that the Roman wasn’t aware of the younger man’s knowledge of Latin.

“Oct - you do realise I understand Latin, right?”

The Roman just dismissed the man. “ _Please, if you can speak Latin, you could translate this - I love you Jedediah, to the moon and back. You are my life, my soul, and my love. I adore you with all my heart._ ”

Jedediah rolled his eyes, and blushed brightly. A grin split out across his face.

“ _I love you too, Octavius, you cliche._ ” The blond snorted. “ _You’re an amazing man, but you are a pain in the backside sometimes, so, now I have proved that I have a rather considerable grasp on the language, would you please speak in English again?_ ”

“Wow.” The centurion spoke in English.

The westerner took a few steps to close the distance between him and the older man. He hooked his arms around the dark haired man’s neck, and pulled Octavius’ head towards him, so that their lips were a breath away from each other.

“You don’t have very high expectations of me - _amica mea_.”

Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

“ _Te amo_ , Jedediah.”

“ _Te amo nimis_ , Octy.”

The next kiss was considerably longer.

“I love you.”

“Love ya’ too, you oaf.”

———

‘amica mea’ - my love

‘te amo’ - I love you

‘nimis’ - too


End file.
